Torture of Tournaments
by jojoker boy
Summary: WWE has now made tournaments exclusive to everywhere around the world. 4 tournaments, 1 place, it is going to be one brutal times of the year. Watch how the romance, the action, the adventure goes in these tournaments.
1. The way it started (King of the Ring)

**Hello, WWE fans. If you don't know me, I'm jojoker boy, fan of multiple things. So, this fanfic will have 4 tournaments. So, for the next few chapters, the first tournament will be King of the Ring. I would say this took place this year. Also, I would add in this King of the Ring/Queen of the Ring tournament. Okay, let's do this! Oh, btw, give a thanks to rocktheworldlew because she helped me choose a tournament but I said I will do all of it and she loved the idea so yeah. Check out her fanfic 'We Ain't Born Typical', really nice fanfic so go give a review or something. Could we do this? Yes we can!**

February 4 2013, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

After the show intro finished, fireworks happened as everyone cheered in the arena. Michael Cole said 'Welcome everybody to Monday Night Raw. I'm Michael Cole and with me is my broadcast partner, Jerry 'The King' Lawler!' Jerry said 'Thanks Cole, we are here in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. This week, Mr McMahon is here for a special surprise, I suppose?' Michael said 'It is indeed a surprise. And for a true fact, no one in the WWE knows. Even the Board of Directors doesn't know about this!' Lawler continued 'Well, I hope it's something good for tonight!'

The first match was Big Show versus Kane. Big Show entered first in the match, the crowd booing at him. Big Show walked up to the ramp. He was about to knock over one of the cameramen. When he went inside the ring, he did his signature taunt and screams at the crowd his 'AAAARRRRGGGHGHH!'

Kane entered next as his pyro went bezerk. Kane entered the arena as the crowd was cheering at him. Kane entered the ring and did his pyro corner signature taunt. This match was a No DQ match.

They both started the match as Big Show put Kane in a headlock and punched him several times in the head. The 7 foot athlete Irish whipped the big red monster in the ropes. Big Show was about to clothesline Kane but Kane went outside the ring and pulled up a chair. Kane hit Big Show with the chair 9 times. On the 10th time, Kane hit Big Show in the head, making blood come out of Big Show's head. Kane went outside to grab a ladder but Big Show recovered quickly and attacked Kane with steel steps.

Big Show took off the stuff in the announce table and set up for a Chokeslam. When Big Show got Kane in the chokeslam, as he was about to lift him up, Kane recovered and choked Big Show. Both of them were trying to do a chokeslam but Kane was making his choke harder than Big Show, leaving Big Show not doing the chokeslam. Kane lifted up Big Show and chokeslammed him through the table, leaving the table in ruins. Kane Irish whipped Big Show in the ring. Kane did Undertaker's signature taunt as to do the Tombstone Piledriver. Kane put Big Show in the Tombstone Piledriver position and struck Big Show's head in the mat head-first. Kane pinned Big Show but Big Show kicked out of 2.

Kane got up and was about to do the Chokeslam until…

Daniel Bryan interfered and put Kane in the No Lock! The crowd was booing on Bryan. Big Show got up and pushed Daniel out of the way and set up for the KO Punch until…

Daniel Bryan chop blocked Big Show. Bryan climbed up the turnbuckle and gave Show his missile headbutt. Kane got up and was about to chokeslam Bryan that is until Bryan begged for mercy and said that he was helping him. Daniel grabbed Big Show and put him in the No Lock! After Big Show was screaming in pain, Daniel stopped doing the submission maneuver. Bryan was mimicking Kane's Chokeslam in order for Kane to do his chokeslam. But, Kane did the chokeslam on Bryan. When Big Show got up, Kane did the chokeslam on him and pinned him for the 3 count. Kane wins. Kane did his signature taunt after the match to signalize that his opponent went to hell.

SKIP TO MR MCMAHON PROMO

Lawler said 'Well, still no sign of Mr. McMahon and it's 10:45 PM. When will he come?' But Mr. McMahon music started up and Cole said 'Finally!' The crowd cheered. Mr. McMahon appeared, doing his special walk. As he arrived in the ring, he grabbed a microphone and said to the fans 'So, you guys have experienced a lot of things in the WWE! We had a lot of specialized champions, Triple H, John Cena, Don Muraco, Kurt Angle, Undertaker and CM Punk! But, there was one tournament that people were treating as someone loyal. The King of the Ring! 6 years ago, King of the Ring returned. 2 years later, King of the Ring returned. 2 years ago, King of the Ring. And what I'm getting into to, the King of the Ring returns this year!' The crowd cheers at Mr. McMahon. 'But, King of the Ring is not the only thing that has something to do with loyalty. For the first time ever, there will be Queen of the Ring.' The crowd cheers again.

Mr McMahon continued 'Now, this year's King of the Ring will be bigger than ever as in 64 competitors will be in the tournament. For the Queen of the Ring, there will be 32 competitors. Now, there will be some people that already retired to come in the tournament. So, lots of people will be here in the time being until the remainder of the year, maybe.'

As soon Mr McMahon finished, CM Punk came in, as the crowd booed at him. CM Punk said 'Well, if you want proof that I can be the best in the world at what I do, I will have to win this year's King of the Ring to prove it!' Mr. McMahon said 'So, you want to prove it, huh? Don't worry, many more want to prove that they deserve to be the king of WWE for the next 2 years. How does that sound?' CM Punk said 'Okay, I'll win of course.' The crowd booed as CM Punk exited the arena.

Mr. McMahon said 'Okay, so it's official. Loads of fun will happen this year. Tune in next week to find out the participants.' Mr. McMahon exited the arena with the end of the show.

February 11 2013 Atlanta, Georgia

As the show started, Mr. McMahon was in the TitanTron saying 'Welcome to Monday Night Raw! So, last week, King of the Ring/ Queen of the Ring was officially proven to start. This week, I will tell you who are the participants. They are:

**King of the Ring**

**CM Punk**

**John Cena**

**Undertaker**

**The Rock**

**Hulk Hogan**

**Stone Cold Steve Austin**

**Cody Rhodes**

**Big Show**

**Tensai**

**Alberto Del Rio**

**Antonio Cesaro**

**Batista**

**Big Show**

**Bobby Lashley**

**Booker T**

**Bret Hart**

**Brock Lesnar**

**Brodus Clay**

**Bubba Dudley**

**Charlie Haas**

**Chris Jericho**

**Christian**

**D- Von Dudley**

**Damien Sandow**

**Daniel Bryan**

**Sheamus**

**Dolph Ziggler**

**Drew McIntyre**

**Edge**

**Evan Bourne**

**Finlay**

**Goldberg**

**Heath Slater**

**Hornswoggle**

**Jack Swagger**

**JBL**

**Jeff Hardy**

**John Morrison**

**Justin Gabriel**

**Kane**

**Kevin Nash**

**Kofi Kingston**

**Kurt Angle**

**Mark Henry**

**William Regal**

**Matt Hardy**

**Mr. Kennedy**

**MVP**

**R- Truth**

**Randy Orton**

**Rey Mysterio**

**Ric Flair**

**RVD**

**Roddy Piper**

**Wade Barrett**

**Shane McMahon**

**Shawn Michaels**

**Ryback**

**Sin Cara**

**Sting**

**Khali**

**Boogeyman**

**Miz**

**Triple H**

**Queen of the Ring**

**AJ**

**Aksana**

**Alicia Fox**

**Ashley Massaro**

**Kharma**

**Beth Phoenix**

**Brie Bella**

**Cameron**

**Candice Michelle**

**Chyna**

**Eve Torres**

**Gail Kim**

**Ivory**

**Jillian Hall**

**Kaitlyn**

**Kelly Kelly**

**Layla**

**Lita**

**Maria**

**Maryse**

**Melina**

**Michelle McCool**

**Mickie James**

**Naomi**

**Natalya**

**Nikki Bella**

**Rosa Mendes**

**Stacy Keibler**

**Stephanie McMahon**

**Tamina**

**Trish Stratus**

**Mae Young (YES, MAE YOUNG IS INCLUDED!)**

Mr McMahon said 'How does that sound?' The crowd cheered in their loudest voice yet. 'Alright, see you next week. Let the matches start! It's Daniel Bryan versus David Otunga!'

**So, that's chapter 1 for ya. How was it? Oh, there will be a poll waiting for you, explaining that 'Do you agree with the superstars/divas in the King/Queen of the Ring?' It's waiting for you in my profile. Oh, I'm currently working on 4 fanfics at the same time so the next chapter might be uploaded in a LOOOONNNNGGG TIIMMMEEE! Alright, read, review, vote, whatever. Until next time, this is jojoker boy with chapter 1 of Torture of Tournaments, saying 'Good Bye!'**


	2. The Big Diva Fight

**Yes, finally it is here! Chapter 2 of Torture of Tournaments. I deleted this 2 times because I didn't have time to upload chapters so now I brought this back with another fic that I deleted. The matches were the toughest to choose to make but they might be stupid, just keep reading this and you will find out what are the matches. Alright, let's do this!**

February 18 2013, Los Angeles, California

After the intro ended, the pyro show started. However, it was different than the usual pyro. The pyro was purple, yellow and red. Purple and yellow represented King of the Ring. The red stayed the same as represented Raw. After the pyro show ended, the crowd at Los Angeles were going crazy to see the King of the Ring matches.

Cole: 'Welcome to Monday Night Raw in Los Angeles. With new pyros to match what tournament we have, the King of the Ring.'

Lawler: 'But not only that, we have the Queen of the Ring! Divas!'

Cole: 'Still, it is related to one thing, royalty. Tonight, we have about 2 King of the Ring matches and 1 match for Queen of the Ring.'

Lawler: 'Thanks for reminding me, Cole.'

Lawler took off his earphones and took a microphone. Then he went to the ring as the crowd cheered for the commentator.

Lawler: 'Alright, welcome to Monday Night Raw, Los Angeles.'

The crowd cheered.

Lawler: 'Tonight is one special night. The King of the Ring starts tonight.'

The crowd cheered once again, louder than the first although.

Lawler: 'There will be 2 King of the Ring matches and 1 Queen of the Ring match. You guys will choose who will face who. So right now, the Queen of the Ring is the first match. You guys choose who will take on who, like your dream match. Have a great night!'

The crowd cheered once again and the most loudest of them all. In the screen, the question was 'Who would you like to see in the first Queen of the Ring match?' In the screen, there were pictures of Stephanie McMahon, AJ, Rosa Mendes and Tamina. There was also a timer for 1 minute. And the timer starts!

After the minute, the results were quite close in numbers.40% of the audience want to see Stephanie McMahon. 39% want to see AJ . 15% want to see Tamina. 6% want to see Rosa Mendes. This means that the first match is Stephanie McMahon versus AJ. The crowd went crazy to see this match.

Cole: 'Well, there you have it. Stephanie McMahon will be taking on AJ Lee. The dream match for divas.'

Lawler: 'There might be a chance that there will be awesome physicality between the 2. We will be right back with the first match of Queen of the Ring.'

COMMERCIAL BREAK

A song started playing. It was 'Let's Light It Up' by Jim Johnston and Kari Kimmel.

The crowd booed at AJ, who just came to the ring with Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston. AJ was wearing a black t shirt with a skull and crossbones but with blood (paint blood) on it. She was also wearing a black and white stripes skirt. She was skipping while the 2 men walked to ringside.

Then, another song played. 'All Grown Up' was being played. The crowd cheered for Daddy's Little Princess. She came out hearing her fans cheer for her. She wore her wrestling outfit back in her wrestling days. The difference was her boots were purple. But she wasn't alone. Triple H's theme song hit as the crowd went berserk. As soon he appeared, Triple H had a friend. Shawn Michaels came in the arena as he crowd cheered once again. The trio went to ringside. Stephanie went inside the ring while Triple H and Shawn Michaels was in the other side of the ringside.

The bell rung as the action began. Both ladies tried to put themselves in a headlock. Stephanie got the advantage as she punched AJ hard in the head. Stephanie kneed AJ in the head once again. Stephanie Irish whipped AJ to the ropes. Stephanie was about to throw her over but AJ went over her and made a roll up. Stephanie kicked out of 1.

As soon Stephanie got up, AJ punched her multiple times to take the advantage. AJ then kicked Stephanie right in the face so she can be knocked down. AJ pinned Stephanie but Stephanie kicked out of 2. AJ got up and motioned Steph to get up. As soon Steph got up, AJ tackled her to the corner. AJ got to the 2nd rope and did a monkey flip to Steph. As soon Stephanie got to one knee in the ground, AJ did a shining wizard. AJ pinned Steph but Steph kicked out of 2 and a half. The crowd goes berserk over what happened.

Lawler: 'How did she kick out of all these?!'

Cole: 'Probably she took practice from Triple H.'

AJ got furious. As soon she saw Steph go to the corner to climb up to her feet, AJ got to her position. When Steph got up, AJ ran in full speed to give a spear but Steph ducked and AJ speared to the post. Steph then gave a clothesline to AJ. When she was about to pin AJ, Dolph Ziggler got up to the apron to distract Steph. Shawn Michaels got in the ring with no action to the divas. When Dolph Ziggler got down to the ground, Mr. Wrestlemania went over the rope to give his signature springboard. However, Big E Langston caught Michaels and Michaels screaming. 3 seconds after the hold, Triple ran over to attack Dolph Ziggler, making in result the big bodyguard of Dolph and AJ release the grasp of Michaels and go over to the other heavyweight.

Stephanie was distracted long enough making AJ making a roll up. The referee was distracted at the fight and right when he saw (The referee was Justin King, who referees mostly Diva matches) the pin hold and started the pin count. Steph kicked out once again, as AJ got furious once more. She saw Justin being distracted more and more as she got an idea. Dolph Ziggler was at the opposite side of the ring fight between Big E and Triple H who kept trading blows. She motioned Ziggler to come in the ring. Ziggler then gave a Zig Zag to Stephanie. After Ziggler went to ringside, AJ told Justin to ignore the fight and pin.

AJ pinned Steph. After 2, 'No Chance in Hell!' played. The crowd cheered for the big boss. AJ got scared as hell as she released the pin hold. Mr McMahon with his fighting suit on, went straight over to Ziggler. McMahon grabbed hold of Ziggler's hair, making Ziggler cry in pain. When Ziggler stood up in his two feet, Mr. McMahon had a face that might meant something. Mr. McMahon gave Ziggler a low blow!

Lawler: 'Ziggler's down! I could feel that strike made by McMahon!'

Cole: 'McMahon is another one of those dirty players but the most famous one is Ric Flair.'

AJ was screaming at Mr. McMahon over why he did that to her boyfriend. Mr. McMahon ignored her and ran over to Big E Langston who was about to give a Oklahoma Slam to Triple H and right onto Shawn Michaels. Mr. McMahon gave another low blow, this time to Big E Langston. AJ was screaming at McMahon again except this time, Mr. McMahon ignored her by walking to backstage.

AJ turned around, only to receive a clothesline from Steph. Steph did the signature DX triple chop as the crowd cheered for her. As AJ got up, Stephanie kicked AJ in the stomach and grabbed AJ's arms. Then she screamed to the crowd 'PEDIGREE!' as the crowd cheered really loudly to this move what she will do.

Lawler: 'Uh oh, the Pedigree will be struck!'

Cole: 'And this time, the Pedigree is used to a Diva for the first time.'

Steph drove AJ's head to the mat, result making the Pedigree.

Lawler: 'Pedigree! Ouch, that's gotta hurt!'

Cole: 'Indeed!'

After the Pedigree, both women laid in the ground motionless, same as the managers, while the crowd are cheering loudly. Stephanie turned AJ around and made the cover. The referee counted 1. The referee counted 2. The referee counted 3! Stephanie wins the match!

Tony Chimel (the announcer): 'Here is your winner, Stephanie McMahon!'

'All Grown Up' hits the microphones.

Lawler: 'What a match! Quite tough but a great match!'

Cole: 'Ziggler tried to help his girlfriend but there was failure in their side.'

Lawler: 'Well, it's a good bye to AJ. Next week, we will have the next match. Who will be the next people to battle it out?'

Steph, Triple H, Shawn and Justin raised their hands in victory.

PROMO

Matt Striker: 'Right now, I'm here with the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus! Sheamus how do you feel about tonight since you are the top 16 people for the King of the Ring matches this week?'

Sheamus: 'How do I feel? I feel great but unlucky for the other 15 who might have to deal with the toughest guys out there. Look, I won the King of the Ring once and might do that once again just like Bret Hart who did that feat. Those people better watch their back.'

Matt Striker: 'Thank you, Sheamus.'

**Yes, that is it for chapter 2. I don't know when is the next chapter going to be uploaded since I am working on 5 at a time. So follow my timeline on my profile to see everything about me and the upload dates. Also, this is longer than the first chapter by a few words so yeah. Alright, see ya guys at the next upload date (Keep up on my profile). BYE!**


	3. A match before brutality

**Yep, I want to continue on with this and now it will be no clues to who do you think takes on how in this chapter. Today, I want to thank Dude who reviewed this fic and encouraged me to go on. I would also like to thank gamer097. However, I'm not sure if Dude and gamer097 is related. Anyhow, now I am going to do chapter 3 now. Let's go!**

AFTER COMMERCIAL

Lawler: 'Alright, we have done so far a Queen of the Ring match so far so now, two more are happening and they are 2 King of the Ring matches. Let us see the TitanTron to see the 4 men taking on each other.'

The TitanTron then showed the 16 men that are qualified to take on each other. They were Sheamus, Brock Lesnar, Booker T, CM Punk, Charlie Haas, Goldberg, Kevin Nash, Mark Henry, D Von Dudley, Bubba Dudley, Christian, Drew McIntyre, Dolph Ziggler, Kane, Daniel Bryan and The Miz.

Justin Roberts: 'Could you all please vote who would see for tonight?'

The crowd cheered and the countdown minute began as everyone began to vote. As soon the minute ended, the voting ended. Drumroll started as the results is shown. This is what the results were:

0% goes to Charlie Haas.

1% goes to D Von Dudley

1% goes to Bubba Dudley

1% goes to Drew McIntyre

3% goes to Mark Henry

4% goes to Goldberg

6% goes to Dolph Ziggler

6% goes to Miz

7% goes to Christian

8% goes to Booker T

8% goes to Daniel Bryan

9% goes to Kevin Nash

10% goes to Kane

12% goes to CM Punk

12% goes to Brock Lesnar

14% goes to Sheamus

The crowd cheered to the results. But then, Mr McMahon appeared in the TitanTron.

Mr. McMahon: All right, for tonight, the top 4 superstars will participate today. The bottom 2 will face each other and the top 2 will face each other in the main event. Have fun!'

The crowd cheered for the next match.

AFTER A FEW MATCHES

Lawler: 'Alright, here goes the first match for King of the Ring!'

'Veil of Fire' played

The explosion of pyro scared the crowd. Then the place darkened and the theme song played. Red smoke comes out. And there is Kane. Coming out as 7 ft tall, The Big Red Machine comes out to the ring as people asks for high fives. After his signature ring pyro occurred, the next person came out to battle Kane.

'Cult of Personality' played the speakers.

CM Punk came out with the crowd booing on him. CM Punk ignored the boos and he kept saying one thing and that was…

CM Punk: 'I WILL WIN KING OF THE RING!'

As soon he entered the ring, he saw Kane preparing himself. Punk then raised his hand to show his X mark. As soon Punk's music ended, the bell rang to signal the match has begun!

Both competitors tried to put each other in a headlock. Kane got the advantage as he then punched Punk in the head. Kane then pushed Punk to the corner and unleashed fists of fury on him. Punk was sitting in the bottom corner as Kane started kicking him in the face.

As soon Punk got up, Kane clotheslined CM Punk hard to the canvas. Then Kane gave a big boot to a sitting down CM Punk. And on for a pin. Punk kicked out of a 2 count. Kane then picked up Punk and Irish Whipped him to the ropes. Kane was about to do a Back Body Drop but CM Punk reversed by kicking Kane in the head. Then he punched Kane in the torso section.

CM Punk then started giving punches to Kane multiple times. Then Punk give a kick to Kane in the back of the head. Then Kane rolled where his back is laying in the mat. Punk then had a evil smirk as he climbed the corner. Then he tried to do a Diving elbow drop to Kane to pay in tribute to Macho Man Randy Savage. As soon he tried to hit it, Kane then grabbed Punk's throat. He did Undertaker's kip up as he still holding onto Punk. As he got up, he gave a Chokeslam to Punk as the crowd cheered.

Lawler: 'Chokeslam! What a reversal!'

Cole: 'This could be it!'

Kane then pinned Punk. 1, 2… Punk kicks out!

Lawler: 'My! That was close!'

Cole: 'The Chokeslam was brutal but CM Punk wants to prove that he is the Best in The World so he kicks out!'

Kane was fuming in anger over what just happened. Then he picked up Punk on the throat and climbed the top rope that was beside the announce table. Kane was already in a Chokeslam position as he then Chokeslammed Punk onto the announcers table. The crowd were cheering like crazy.

Lawler: 'Another Chokeslam! How many does Kane has to do to keep Punk down?'

Kane was laying in the ground. Punk was laying in the ground. But the referee was counting. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… Kane got up first from the Chokeslam and went to the ring. 6, 7, 8.. Punk then entered the ring but got kicked by Kane as soon he entered. Kane was then setting up for the Chokeslam. But as he was about to set up this Chokeslam, Punk got up and got choked. But then by accident, Punk wanted to kick Kane in the head but he hit the referee instead. Anyways, Kane still Chokeslammed Punk. But what Kane didn't know is someone was watching…

'Flight of the Valkyries' played…

… Daniel came running in the ring with a steel chair on his hand. Kane has forgotten what he did last week to Bryan. A Chokeslam to him made Bryan busy. Kane was ready to give Bryan a beating. Kane was about give a Clothesline until Bryan ducked and ran to the rope. After he started running to Kane, he smacked the chair to Kane as Kane gave a big boot to Bryan. Both fell down to the ground as Punk had the advantage as he grabbed the chair and was about to attack Kane until…

'Electrifying' played the speakers as the crowd cheered loudly.

The Rock ran in to the ring with the WWE Championship. Punk was ready to attack both Kane and Rock. Punk tried to hit the chair right at Rock but Rock dodged and ran to the ropes. As soon Rock was running towards Punk, he attacked Punk with the belt. Then he fought off a healed Bryan all the way to backstage. Kane got up and was about to give Punk the Chokeslam. But instead, he changed his mind and did Undertaker's dead taunt. As soon Punk got up, Kane grabbed Punk and did the Tombstone Piledriver. Then he did the Chokeslam taunt and as soon Punk got up, Kane grabbed his throat and Punk gets Chokeslammed.

Cole: 'Chokeslam! Could this be the finisher? Could Punk kick out of that?'

Lawler: 'Remember Cole, Punk wants to prove that he is the Best in the World by winning this tournament and if he loses, he is NOT the Best in the World at all.'

Kane pinned Punk but he forgot that there was no referee. Then, Charles Robinson the referee came running and as soon he got onto the ring, he started the count. 1, 2, 3!

'Veil of Fire' played

Tony Chimel (Announcer) : Here is your winner, Kane!'

Lawler: 'I thought Punk is going to win but the superior man was Kane!'

Cole: 'The reason to all this was the Rock. What happens when Punk and Rock meet again? Will Punk blame Rock for all this?'

Lawler: 'We got to find out when Punk has a microphone in his hand!'

Cole: 'Still to come, it will be Brock Lesnar versus Sheamus!'

Lawler: 'Ah man! I pretty excited and scared of what will happen in that match. Brock Lesnar has full power while Sheamus has power and anger.'

Cole: 'Two angry men, two powerful men will collide. What will happen in the match? Right now, we will interview both men, just separately!'

PROMO

Josh Matthews: 'Thanks Cole, now, I'm here with Brock Lesnar on the phone as he will arrive here in a few minutes. Brock, how do you feel about thi…'

Josh was cut off short as he was being attacked by Brock Lesnar. Lesnar brutally assaulted Josh as he Irish Whipped him to the concrete wall and gave him a F5 to the ground. Then he was looking at the camera.

Lesnar: 'Get ready, Sheamus. Because the Pain is here!'

SECOND SHEAMUS PROMO

Matt Striker: 'Sheamus, how do you feel about what just happened to Josh?'

Sheamus: 'In honor of Josh, I will give Lesnar a beating.'

Matt: 'How do you feel about this?'

Sheamus: 'Quite excited because me and Lesnar are like the same people so two big guys fighting out in the ring might get the crowd hyped.'

Matt: 'Are you ready for this? Because this match is a No Disqualification Match and Lesnar might use every weapon on you?'

Sheamus: 'I'm ready but is Lesnar ready?'

Then Sheamus walked off.

**Alright, this is it for chapter 3. Now, few thing I would like to say. (LOOK DOWN)**

**1. First off, chapter 4 will be the big match between Lesnar and Sheamus.**

**2. Now, you guys will vote for the next 3 matches and so on. The participants will be covering the whole Superstars match card. And the reason I included Superstars is because that I want the finals on Wrestlemania so yeah.**

**3. I am really sad for Paul Bearer. The poor man passed away last night because of issues with breathing and gallbladder but still, I will remember Paul as the best spookiest manager of all times and Kane and Undertaker are lucky people to have him as a manager. So, thanks William (Paul's real name) RIP April 10 1954- March 5 2013.**

**4. I am quite busy a lot because I have to work on my wikia, my deviantart and this at many times so you will probably will get to see the next chapter next week because I have a 9 day off so I could work on all of them.**

**5. I do not know who did it but some people had read my stories and informed a community to let me join the community. Unfortunately, I didn't join their group but I still have to thank the people who read my stories and alerted the community so thank you.**

**6. Right now, I am currently working on 4 fics since the first one that I was working on is on hiatus until every current fic gets 6 chapters so I migt upload often during this time.**

**7. (Probably the last of them all) Read, reaview, favorite, follow, whatever but this is jojoker boy giving you the chapter 3 of Torture of Tournaments, saying, good bye.**


	4. Brutality

**Alright, now I'm going to continue on this fanfic more. Everything else is in hiatus until I reach the quarter of this fanfic which is the end of the King of the Ring tournament. The other 3 tournaments are later to be known. And the poll, well, half of it is filled with green meaning 6 of the choices are chosen. But now, I will need everyone of you to start your voting because the slower you vote, the slower the fanfic updates so try to speed up. Let's do the big battle.**

MAIN EVENT

Lawler: 'I am pretty excited for this!'

Cole: 'How brutal can this battle be?'

'Written In My Face' played the speakers.

The crowd cheered for the white brawler. As he came in, he was like the man who made people cheer but on the inside, fury was boiling inside his skin. Sheamus did his signature taunt as he is ready as now he is waiting for the pain.

'Next Big Thing' played the speakers as the crowd was booing at the opponent of Sheamus.

Brock Lesnar entered at the arena with many boos around the arena but The Pain ignored them as he did his taunt. After he reached ringside, he walked around the ring just like he did when he returned in WWE in 2012. After one lap around the ring, he walked up to the apron and went to the ring. After he entered, he threw his shirt to the crowd as one lucky fan got his shirt. And the bell rings like '_Ding Ding Ding!'_

The WWE universe are hyped for this match, two madmen fighting together, two brawlers, two favorites, two superior men fighting it off. As now both men tried to put each other in a headlock. Lesnar took the advantage by kicking Sheamus in the gut and then he started punches to the head of Sheamus. Lesnar then did a suplex to Sheamus, back first hit the mat. Lesnar then went for the cover.

1… Sheamus kicks out!

Lesnar then started kicking Sheamus in the torso and his right arm. Lesnar then picked up Sheamus and threw him in a ring post, right shoulder first. Lesnar then started punching Sheamus's right arm as he also had it in a arm wrench position. Lesnar then Irish Whipped Sheamus to the ropes as he was about to Back Body Drop him but Sheamus reversed as he kicked Lesnar in the face.

Then Sheamus started giving fists of fury on Lesnar as Lesnar was defenseless over the punches, Sheamus then Irish Whipped Lesnar to the ring post as he clotheslined Lesnar. Then Sheamus then Irish Whipped Lesnar to the ropes as he was about to clothesline Lesnar until Lesnar dodged and ran to the ropes and clotheslined Sheamus instead as Sheamus went twirling one spin in the air!

Lesnar then went to the outside and grabbed a chair. Then he went to the ring and smacked the chair on Sheamus 20 times and they were hard shots in the whole body. Lesnar went to the outside again but this time he got a table and set it up in the corner. As soon he turned around, Sheamus got up and Brogue Kicked Lesnar and Lesnar went through the table! The crowd was crazy.

Lawler: 'What a Brogue Kick out of nowhere!'

Cole: 'And Lesnar went through the table after that!'

Sheamus dragged Lesnar to the middle of the ring and pinned him.

1,2… Lesnar kicks out!

Sheamus got furious and now he dragged Lesnar to the apron as he now gave Lesnar Beats of the Bodhran. After that, he gave White Noise to Lesnar as now he is preparing to give a Brogue Kick as he taunts for Lesnar to get up. After Lesnar got up, Sheamus ran to give the kick but Lesnar dodged it and had Sheamus in his shoulders and gave the F5 to him.

Cole: 'What an reversal F5! Can Lesnar capitalize?'

Lesnar takes the cover. 1,2… Sheamus kicks out!

Lesnar is furious as hell now as he now got a chair, a ladder, a kendo stick and a table to the ring. He set up the table in a corner. He set up the ladder in another corner. Lesnar now gave kendo stick shots to the torso of Sheamus until it broke. Then he used the chair to hurt Sheamus even more. That is until he gave a chair shot to Sheamus in the head and in a result made Sheamus have blood all over his head.

Lesnar then had this smirk and his expression is to dominate. Lesnar grabbed Sheamus's right arm and is in the Kimura Lock position as trying to break Sheamus's arm. The last time Lesnar used this submission maneuver was in Summerslam 2012 where he broke Triple H's arm. But now, Lesnar is using it on Sheamus. After 1 minute of holding the maneuver and Sheamus not tapping out, Lesnar tightened his grip on the arm as Sheamus cried in pain. Until…

'The Game' hit the speakers as everyone was cheering. The Board of Directors were supposed to have him return by next week but due to what's happening now, he needs to help The Great White. Besides, he is the Executive Vice President and COO of the WWE, he can help anyone be safe.

Triple H came in running with a sledgehammer as Lesnar kept the hold. As soon Triple H entered the ring, he started hammering down on the pain. Then he grabbed the chair Lesnar used on Sheamus and smacked it right on the head to make blood come out. Then he kept punishing The Pain until…

'Cult of Personality' played the speakers as Punk ran in to start attacking Triple H over and over. CM Punk then gave a kick to Triple H. Then, CM Punk started mocking his Wrestlemania opponent, Undertaker. But, after that taunt, the bells struck as Punk was scared as hell as the lights went out. As the lights turned on, Undertaker was behind Punk and gave a Chokeslam to his Wrestlemania opponent. Until then…

'Special Op' played the speakers as the Shield came in. As they surrounded the ring, two more people came in and they were…

'I Won't Do What You Tell Me' played the speakers as two people ran in. The Rock was running to the ring with Steve Austin and they entered the ring to support Undertaker. The Shield entered the ring as they attacked the 3 men. But the legends are overpowering the Shield as Austin gave a Stunner to Roman Reigns, The Rock giving the Rock Bottom to Seth Rollins and Undertaker gave a Tombstone to Dean Ambrose. Triple H, Undertaker, Steve Austin and The Rock are battling with Dean Ambrose, CM Punk, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins respectively to backstage.

Meanwhile after the 8 men went backstage to battle it out, Sheamus was preparing to give a Brogue Kick to Lesnar and this time he successfully did it over Lesnar.

Cole: 'Brogue Kick out of nowhere!'

Lawler: 'After carnage, is this it?'

Sheamus pinned Lesnar. 1,2,3! Sheamus wins.

'Written In My Face' plays.

Tony: 'Here is your winner, Sheamus!'

Lawler: 'What a win for Sheamus! After all this carnage, he won the battle but the war might have begun!'

Cole: 'I'm not sure Lesnar is too happy about this but Sheamus did it for the man Lesnar attacked, he advances to the next round. Well, that's it everybody. Good night everybody!'

SHOW ENDS

MAIN EVENT, February 20 2013, Denver, Colorado

The pyro show starts the whole show with its new pyro just like Monday. The crowd in Denver are super excited for tonight as they cheer really loud.

Miz: 'Welcome everybody to Wednesday Night Main Event!'

Cole: 'My name is Michael Cole here with my partner Miz and we also have Jerry Lawler!'

Lawler: 'It is good to be here with the 2 of you. Let's start!'

Just then, Vickie Guerrero appeared in the Titantron.

Vickie: 'Excuse me! I said excuse me! Now, after what happened in RAW, The Rock and Daniel Bryan interfered in CM Punk and Kane's match and Kane won the match. But despite that The Rock interfered last in the match and it was a normal match and referee didn't see what happened, Kane is disqualified from the tournament and CM Punk advances.'

The crowd booed at her until the room's lights turned red and Kane gave Vickie Guerrero a Tombstone Piledriver on her hotel bed just like when Undertaker gave her a Tombstone Piledriver. The crowd was cheering on Kane as he walked away.

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. The whole interfering was allowed in the match above since it's No Disqualification Match. I wanted to surprise everyone of you for CM Punk advance instead of Kane. That Kane Tombstone Piledriver was like when Undertaker did the same to Vickie in 2006-2007, can't remember but yeah it was like that. Alright, guys keep the vote on please so we can move on faster. By the way, I have 2 things to say, 1 is that thanks to 999buzzer who reviewed for me the fic so yeah. 2 is that 999buzzer is doing a little contest and I told him I would advertise for him. So, could you please join this contest if you would love to, here is the link:**

forum/Fanfictions-Greatest-Writer/129890/

**So I hope you join if you wish, read the instructions first then if you want to join say to him you want to join. Also, everything is on hiatus except this so I will work on this the most. Yay for people who love this fic, okay, so bye now, see you later.**


	5. Why handicap, Sexual Chocolate?

**OHHHHH YYYEEEEESSSSSS (High pitched voice like Paul Bearer)! I'm back people and it's going to be a hit. Really respect the special manager Paul Bearer. Anyhow, the first match will be the top two voted which were Mark Henry and Dolph Ziggler. So far, they will take on each other but I still need all of you to keep voting for the next 2. If this happens where 4 men are tied, I will do a tag match first then whoever wins will take on each other so yeah. I hope you guys liked the previous chapter where Vickie Guerrero made Punk advance instead of Kane so yeah. Let's do this.**

Lawler: 'Oh my, a Tombstone Piledriver to Vickie Guerrero by Kane!'

Miz: 'Well, I don't know if Vickie deserves that to Kane or not but thanks to AJ, Kane was less destructive due to anger management so I hope Kane returns to his normal self and that was his normal self so yeah.'

Cole: 'And Vickie hasn't suffered from Kane only but also Undertaker, Edge, Chris Benoit and Chavo Guerrero. Could she suffer from people once again?'

In the TitanTron, Vickie was being escorted by EMTs to the hospital. Meanwhile, Lawler went to the ring with a microphone as the crowd cheered for him.

Lawler: 'Okay, enough hurting for now as now you guys will still vote from Monday the runner ups for the King of The Ring. TitanTron, show the runner ups.'

Then the TitanTron showed all the 12 runner ups of Monday Night Raw.

Lawler: 'And begin the voting!'

After 1 minute passed, the TitanTron showed the results.

0% goes to Goldberg and Drew McIntyre

2.5% goes to Charlie Haas, Bubba Dudley, D Von Dudley and Daniel Bryan

10% goes to Booker T, Kevin Nash, Christian and The Miz.

25% goes to Mark Henry and Dolph Ziggler

The crowd cheered at the results and the TitanTron targeted at Dolph Ziggler and Mark Henry's rooms. Dolph was shocked while Mark didn't care as he will dominate. Then the chants of 'Mark Henry!' and 'Sexual Chocolate' began.

'Here To Show The World' played the speakers. The Show Off Dolph Ziggler came out with his bodyguard Big E Langston as AJ was out sick for the day. Big E Langston was sure ready to see Mark Henry but they are not fighting it out but he was holding Ziggler's contract for a title shot. Ziggler was prepping for this big match.

'Some Bodies Gonna Get It' played the speakers as those Mark Henry chants started again. He came out with cheers on him and chants still going on. And on Twitter right now, what's trending worldwide is this match.

The bell rang as Ziggler sprinted to Henry only to receive a headbutt to a jumping Ziggler which in result, made him go flying.

Miz: 'Oh my god, what a headbutt to a flying Dolph Ziggler.'

Cole: 'Ziggler received a torso first headbutt by Mark Henry!'

Mark Henry then stepped over Ziggler as Ziggler cried in pain. Then he threw Ziggler to the outside of the ring by doing the Military Press. Big E Langston and Mark Henry then stared down each other. Mark Henry then motioned Langston to come in the ring but Langston doesn't want Ziggler to be disqualified so he didn't enter the ring. But Henry had an idea and told the referee his intentions. Then the referee called for the microphone.

Charles Robinson: 'Um, hello everyone but Mark Henry said that right now this match is a handicap match between him versus Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston so ring the bell!'

Lawler: 'Holy, this is quite big!'

Cole: 'Henry and Ziggler and Langston in one ring!'

Miz: 'Chaos will be brought to the fight!'

Langston entered the ring as he and Henry traded punches. Langston received boos after each punch he hit on Henry while Henry received the opposite where he got yaas after each punch he hit on Langston. Henry got the advantage as he kept punching the other big wrestler to a corner to keep the punches hurtful.

The punches were interrupted by Ziggler who put the Sleeper Hold on Henry but miserably failed as Henry threw him to the mat like a ragdoll. Then Henry focused on Ziggler by giving punches to him instead of Langston who is in pain. Until 20 hard punches were given, Langston was about to kick him until Henry ran to the corner to clothesline him.

Mark Henry then Irish Whipped Ziggler to Langston as they both went flying. Henry then carried both men weighing in at 508 pounds for a scoop powerslam as the crowd cheered for that powerslam as Henry got tired after that move and pinned Ziggler.

1,2… Ziggler kicks out of his power.

Mark Henry then was furious to make the World's Strongest Slam on both of them. Until Langston went for the knees as he made him go down. Then both Ziggler and Langston doubled teamed to dominate the strongest man.

Langston kept doing multiple knee lifts to Henry while Ziggler tried to do the Sleeper Hold on Henry. Then Henry big booted Langston while he threw Ziggler to the ringside, back first. As Langston started running towards Henry trying to hit a spear on him but Henry countered for a World's Strongest Slam. Then Henry tried to pin Langston

1,2,… Ziggler interferes the pin as Langston rolls to the ringside.

Ziggler ran to Henry but once again, he was met by a headbutt by Henry. Then he grabbed Ziggler and did the World's Strongest Slam to Ziggler. Henry then went for the cover.

1,2,3! Henry wins as the crowd has no reaction.

'Some Bodies Gonna Get It' plays the speakers.

Justin Roberts: 'Here is your winner, Mark Henry!'

Miz: 'Whoa, this is big whoever is going to take on him the next round.'

Cole: 'So far, only 3 advances and tonight, 2 more advances as tomorrow night, 3 will advance and on Friday 6 will advance making that 14 to advance and to have the next round, only 32 advances.'

Lawler: 'We never know who will advance and we will never know who will win.'

Miz: 'But I did hear this from The Board of Directors that the finals will be held at Wrestlemania.'

Lawler: 'That's huge, what could happen over those next few weeks?'

**Alright, that's it for chapter 5, vote and do everything you want and bye now. I want to end this by having 1100 words so keep reading those wrestling fanfics and you can be the best person.**


	6. Viper versus Hustle, Loyalty, Respect

**Guess who's back? It's me! I know, it has been a while but I actually needed the break so I can plan on the matches and so. Ok, so there is a thing I need to tell you before we move on. Well 2 things. One is that the fanfic might be updated every 2 weeks or less. Just, remind me on PM. And the 2****nd**** thing, each show except for Raw will extend to 3 hours. So Superstars, Smackdown, and Main Event with Raw will have 3 hours of entertainment. Ok, let us continue on.**

Jerry Lawler: 'And we are back from our commercial as the match between Mark Henry vs. Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston turned out to be a great battle. And, there is great news, the Board of Directors changed every show and making it into 3 hour shows. Well, except for NXT and Saturday Morning Slam.'

Michael Cole: 'And that is great news for the King of The Ring. Because I also heard that all the finals will be held at Wrestlemania.'

Miz: 'And tonight, we have 7 more matches for the Queen of the Ring and the King of the Ring altogether.'

Cole: 'Miz, when is your match?'

Miz: 'Not this week but I heard JBL's will be next week.'

Lawler: 'Oh, that's why he wasn't here Monday Night and tonight. He's busy training.'

Miz: 'Yeah, anyways, our next match is quite bringing back those two's rivalry again. They have been last time in the ring together in 2009 facing each other for the championship. This match will include John Cena and Randy Orton.'

Lawler: 'And other King of the Ring matches include the return of Undertaker as he will take on Wade Barrett. And the other match also includes the return of Bret Hart as he will take on the WWE Champ, The Rock.'

Miz: 'But that's not all, there are Queen of the Ring matches tonight. It will be Aksana versus Kaitlyn, Alicia Fox versus Naomi, Ashley Massaro versus Melina, and lastly Kharma versus Nikki Bella.'

Cole: 'Well, we can't wait for the next match to start.'

'Basic Thuganomics.' played the speakers as the crowd cheered for John Cena. John Cena came out with a Dikembe Mutombo jersey to honor his basketball career. Cena walked like a normal person to the ring. When he entered the ring, he raised his hands and he bounced off ropes. Cena then threw his hat to the 5th row. He then stretched while waiting for his opponent to come out.

'Voices' played the speakers as the crowd also cheered for Randy Orton. Randy Orton came out to the arena with an ovation. He walked slowly to the ring. When he entered the ring, he climbed to the turnbuckle as he did his RKO taunt. Both men stared at each other until the bell rung.

Both men went after each other in a headlock position. Orton got the advantage as he started punching Cena's head. Orton Irish Whipped Cena to the ropes so he can bounce off the ropes. Orton was about to give Cena a dropkick but Cena held on the ropes so Orton can dropkick for no reason. Cena then started kicking Orton in the body so he can stay down. After 10 kicks, Cena put a arm wrench submission hold on Orton. After 1 minute, Orton got up from the ground as he kicked Cena in the gut as also making Cena release his arm wrench submission hold.

Orton went behind Cena as he did his signature backbreaker. Orton went for the cover.

1…Cena kicks out with full power.

Then the 2 adversaries traded punches. The crowd then started chanting 'Let's Go Cena! RKO!'

Miz: 'Wow, this crowd at Denver want a reunited rivalry.'

Cena got the advantage of the punches as he kept punching Orton to a turnbuckle. Cena kept punching Orton to the sides of Orton's head but Orton protects himself by shielding his head. The referee counted to 5 so if Cena kept punching Orton until 3. Then Cena waited until Orton walked up to him so he can shoulder block him (running version). Cena dragged Orton to the middle of the ring. He raised his hand in the air as he did a 'You Can't See Me!' taunt. Cena ran to the ropes and faced an RKO by Randy. Randy and Cena stayed there motionless while the crowd was clapping.

Lawler: 'A RKO out of nowhere!'

Randy pinned Cena with a arm on top of Cena's body.

1,2… Cena kicks out!

Randy kneeled to his knees as he put his hands on his hand as anger boiled in his body. Orton then went for his RKO taunt. He waited for Cena to get up from the previous RKO. Until Cena got up, Randy went for the RKO but Cena reversed the move as he ducked out of the way.

The referee counted to 5 until Cena got up and waited for Orton to get up. When Orton got up, Cena punched him two times in the head as Orton dropped to the ground. Cena picked him up and Irish Whipped Orton to the ropes so he can shoulder block him. Orton got up and Cena shoulder blocked him again. When Orton got up, he tried to clothesline Cena but Cena dodged as he lifted him in air and dropped him hard. Cena then raised his hand and did the 'You Can't See Me' taunt as he bounced off the ropes and did his little taunt before hitting Orton in the head. Until Orton got up, Cena put him in his shoulders. When Cena was about to put Orton in the mat hard by using his Attitude Adjustment, Orton reversed by using his RKO while Cena was about to give the Attitude Adjustment in mid air. The crowd cheered for both men because some of them don't know if Cena hit the Attitude Adjustment or if Randy Orton hit the RKO.

Miz: 'Wow, was that Cena or Orton that suffered the most?'

Lawler: 'I think that was an Attitude Adjustment.'

Cole: 'I think it was the RKO.'

Miz: 'Well, if Orton pins Cena first, then he was the guy who did his finisher. And vice versa.'

The referee counted until 3 until Orton crawled to Cena as he pinned him.

1,2,3! Randy Orton wins. The crowd loudly cheers for Orton.

'Voices' played as Randy Orton is lying in the mat breathing hard.

Lillian Garcia: 'Here is your winner, Randy Orton!'

Miz: 'So it was Randy Orton who advances to the next round!'

But then…

'Cult of Personality' played the speakers as CM Punk ran in with a particular suitcase. It was the Raw's Money in the Bank contract. He started attacking Cena with it viciously. After 20 attacks with the suitcase, Punk then started kicking Orton to the outside. Then he called for the mic.

CM Punk: 'Cena, you know why I'm here? Because this contract is in full effect still and you lost control of it so now, I own it. And what am I cashing this on? Your ticket to Wrestlemania!'

CM Punk gave the suitcase to the referee as the referee rang the bell. CM Punk quickly picked up Cena as he put him in his shoulders and did the GTS quickly. And then he pinned Cena.

1,2,3! CM Punk wins as the crowd boos.

Lillian Garcia: 'Here is your winner, CM Punk!'

CM Punk raised his hand as the crowd booed on Punk. Punk grabbed the mic again.

Punk: 'Hey you, give me the contract sheet for this Money in the Bank contract!'

The referee gave Punk the contract as he read the rules.

Punk: 'Cena, here are most important 5 rules about this contract. Number one is that this contract is for the WWE Champioship contender so he can cash it in to get the championship. Number two is that this contract expires at the next Money in the Bank. Number three is that you can't rip the contract until you cash it in or win the championship. Number four is the match is a normal match so no weapons. And lastly, you only have 3 chances to cash in the contract. Unfortnately, you cashed it in once. I cashed in your ticket to Wrestlemania so thank you Cena.'

Punk then ripped the contract as the crowd booed on Punk as he threw both the suitcase and the pieces of the contract at Cena as he raised his hand in victory as he thinks he is the real winner.

**Okay, that is it for chapter 6. I finished with a cliff hanger! Now why, why?! I already know who will win the tournament and the finals will be held at Wrestlemania. I wanted to make the fanfic end at Wrestlemania or after Wrestlemania. So it will be a little long path. Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter as the next divas battle will begin. Bye.**


	7. Phenom strikes back!

**And hi wrestling fans! I am back with more Torture of Tournaments! First off, if you thought what I did to the last chapter was retarded, well, I actually wanted that to happen. Because later on in the fanfic, (mostly after the first round), an announcement will happen. Second, take a look at my profile because I did something. And lastly, this chapter will have a flashback from the Nexus Era! Anyways, read on!**

Miz: 'Well that's two matches so far. What is the next match?'

Cole: 'According to WWE schedule, it will be Undertaker versus Wade Barrett.'

Lawler: 'Wow, the return of Undertaker, that's cool.'

Cole: 'If I can remember, I think this match refers to what happened to Undertaker in the 900th episode of Raw. Wade Barrett gave a Wasteland to Undertaker. Let's go back to memory lane.'

VIDEO FLASHBACK: 2 years ago

Undertaker took off his hood as he did his signature rolling his eyes back pose. He then threw his jacket to the ringside. He then prepared to fight with his opponent, Bret Hart for the 900th episode of Raw. But they were interrupted by the Nexus leader, Wade Barrett. He was talking about how this match can't happen and this episode is not about the past, it's about the future. He also said that he will do something unforgettable. After he entered the ring, he went after Undertaker but the Phenom reversed his punch and gave a few of his punches. He Irish Whipped him to the ropes just so Wade Barrett can get a big boot from Taker. Taker then clotheslined the Nexus Leader to the ringside.

After a few seconds later, Undertaker's _gong_ bell went off as the lights went off. After the second _gong_, the lights appeared as Kane was there and Bret Hart was nowhere to be found. They both traded blows but Kane had the advantage as he had him on the ropes but Taker bounced off the ropes and got Kane's throat. But the bells of Undertaker struck again as the lights went off. After the bell struck again, the lights went on as Kane was nowhere to be found.

The rest of Nexus then appeared surrounding the ring where Undertaker was standing. Undertaker was attacking the 5 men of the Nexus, clearly having the advantage. But when Undertaker was about to give the Chokeslam to Barrett, the bells struck again as the lights dimmed. After the lights went on, Wade Barrett had Undertaker on his shoulders which in a result, made Barrett give the Wastleland to Undertaker. Wade Barrett ordered Justin Gabriel to go up the top rope as Justin Gabriel gave the 450 Splash to a defenseless Undertaker. Undertaker tried to sit up but he got really weak as he laid to the ground, weakened.

END OF VIDEO FLASHBACK

Miz: 'Well, tonight, maybe Undertaker gets his revenge as he right now will take on the The Bare Knuckle Brawler. How will Undertaker get his revenge and will there be a highlight of the match?'

Cole: 'We will know after this commercial break.'

COMMERCIAL BREAK

After the commercial, 'Just Don't Care Anymore (V2)' played as the Intercontinental Champion, Wade Barrett entered the arena as the crowd booed. The champ kept walking peacefully and calmly with a not so good looking face. As he entered the ring, he raised his arm as he shouted _ahhhhh!_

The arena was full of cheers after the _gong _sound effect happened. After 3 bell strikes, the music played which was 'Dark Side'. Undertaker went up the ramp walking when a high pitched voice was heard.

High pitched voice: 'Oh yessssss!'

The crowd cheered as Paul Bearer entered the arena with the urn in his hands as the two men walked down to the ringside. Undertaker and Paul Bearer then stood there at the ringside staring at the Wrestlemania 29 sign. Then Undertaker did his cut throat taunt as he cut his throat, lightning struck in the top of the ramp as it made a pyro fire in the corner posts as Wade Barrett got scared.

Undertaker then went to the apron in the corner as he did his pose. Then Undertaker entered the ring as he took off his hood. Then he gave his attire to Paul Bearer. Then he prepared for the fight between him and Wade Barrett. The bell rung 3 times to signal the start of the match.

Undertaker and Wade Barrett locked each other in a headlock but Barrett had the advantage of the headlock fight as he gave 5 elbows to Undertaker's head. He then Irish Whipped Undertaker to the corner post as he gave a turnbuckle clothesline to The Phenom. Wade Barrett kicked Undertaker's body several times. Then he dragged him to the middle of the ring as he pinned him.

Referee: '1…'

Undertaker kicked out with full power. Barrett then picked up Undertaker so he can do the Bull Hammer but Undertaker reversed by giving Barrett a big boot to the face. Undertaker picked him up and gave Wade Barrett with a few punches. Undertaker then clotheslined Barrett to the ringside. Then Undertaker ran to the opposite side of the rope where Wade Barrett was as he did the over the top rope suicide dive.

Referee: '1, 2, 3, 4, 5…'

Undertaker pushed Wade Barrett to the ring as he went after him. Undertaker then Irish Whipped Barrett to a corner as he gave him a clothesline. Then he Irish Whipped The Bare Knuckle Fighter to the opposite side of the corner as he clotheslined Wade again. Then Undertaker lifted up Wade as he gave Snake Eyes/ Big Boot combo.

Undertaker then grabbed and twisted Wade Barrett's arm as he climbed the top. He walked to the rope section as he was to give Old School to Barrett but Barrett reversed with an arm drag to the mat.

Undertaker recovered first as he went back to the offense. But Wade Barrett kicked his legs so he can drop to his knees. Wade then gave multiple elbows to Undertaker's head. Wade then gave a diving elbow drop right in the gut of Undertaker. Wade Barrett then pinned Undertaker.

Referee: '1, 2…'

Undertaker kicked out. Wade picked up Undertaker as he put him on the shoulders as he gave Wastleland. Wade then Irish Whipped Undertaker to the ropes as he gave Winds of Change. Wade Barrett pinned Undertaker.

Referee: '1, 2…'

Undertaker kicked out before 3. Wade Barrett was on his knees arguing with the ref that it was 3. Wade then turned his head to Undertaker and he looked on his own elbow then looked on Undertaker again. But Undertaker used his kip up move as he scared Barrett. Barrett backed away from Undertaker really fast. Undertaker then grabbed Barrett's arm and twisted it really hard as he did Old School on Barrett. Undertaker then did Chokeslam to Barrett as he pinned him.

Referee: '1, 2…'

Barrett kicked out. Undertaker then did the cut throat pose as Paul Bearer laughed maniacally. Undertaker picked up Barrett and positioned Barrett for the Tombstone Piledriver. But Wade kicked out of the position as he then gave Savate Kick to the Undertaker.

Wade Barrett then got ready for giving the Bull Hammer until…

'Texas Special' played the speakers.

Wade Barrett looked at the ramp to see Bo Dallas entering the arena while the crowd cheering for Bo Dallas.

Miz: 'What's he doing out here?'

Cole: 'I don't know, maybe for revenge.'

Lawler: 'What exactly?'

Wade Barrett shouted to Bo to go back. Bo Dallas didn't do anything as he stood there.

Wade Barrett (shouting to Bo Dallas): 'Watch what I'll do to the Undertaker!'

When Wade Barrett turned around to look at Undertaker, Undertaker gave Barrett a big boot. Undertaker then did the cut throat pose. He picked up Wade as he gave him Tombstone Piledriver. Then he did the pin pose.

The crowd cheered as 'Dark Side' played. Undertaker stood up as Paul Bearer went in the ring cheering. Undertaker then took the urn as he did his post-match pose with it. As the lights turned blue, lightning struck in all of the corner posts.

Cole: 'What a victory for Undertaker! He advances to the next round.'

Lawler: 'Well, what will happen to Bo Dallas?'

Miz: 'What do you mean?'

Lawler: 'He interfered in Barrett's match so I am pretty sure Wade needs revenge.'

Cole: 'Ok, but what will happen to Undertaker in the next round?'

Miz: 'Next up, it's Kaitlyn vs Aksana! How will things turn out with the divas?'

**Okay, I am back. Next chapter might be a short one. But anyways, read, review, favorite, follow or something and I will see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
